Flowers and Thorns
by Twigglet25
Summary: A collection on one-shots detailing the crazy, beautiful, sometimes thorny journey to love that Rose Weasley and Scorpios Malfoy undergo at Hogwarts. Completely canon compliant.
1. Judgments

_1st September 2017_

"What was your Dad saying to you back there Al?" Rose asked as they began to walk up the train, searching for a compartment.

"Oh nothing, just a bit about the sorting." Albus said evasively.

Rose snorted. "Well I bet it was nicer than mine – _If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you."_

He didn't mean it though. It's your Dad." Albus said, smiling slightly.

Rose sighed. "I know, bet he would be disappointed though."

"Well if you weren't it's not like you'd be the first Weasley not to – Dominique's in Ravenclaw and Molly's in Hufflepuff." Albus reasoned, still peering into compartments.

"Where do you think Lucy will be? Actually where do you think Lucy is right now?" Rose asked as they walked onto the next carriage.

"Lucy will be in Ravenclaw, all she does is read and I think she wants to be. And that's who I'm looking for, she's got to be around here somewhere hiding with her nose in a book."

He paused slightly as he looked into a carriage and Rose peered into it too. Inside she could see the blonde boy her father had pointed out on the train. He was in a compartment full of boys and was listening as one of them spoke.

"Bet he'll be a Slytherin." Rose said, thinking of her father's cold stare towards the family earlier. She had heard them talk of the Malfoys and knew they hadn't got along well at school although they never spoke about it properly in front of their children.

Albus shrugged and walked on again. Finally they stopped four compartments up. They had finally located their cousin Lucy who did indeed have her nose buried in a book as she sat in a compartment where two girls and a boy were talking animatedly. Sliding back the door they marched and stowed their luggage on the rack before taking the available seats next to Lucy who had looked up upon their arrival. The three other children had also stopped their conversation.

"Hi," Said Rose nervously. "I'm Rose … Rose Weasley."

"Michael Firth," The boy (who had dark curly hair and very light blue eyes) said, sitting up straight "You're Harry Potter's son, aren't you?" He asked, looking at Albus.

"Yes," Albus said slowly, looking at the boy warily. "I'm Albus."

"Yes my farther pointed out your family on the platform." The boy said then fell silent, looking at Albus through slightly narrowed eyes. Rose felt a dislike for him immediately

There was an awkward pause then the two girls introduced themselves as Jenny Wood and Sophie McNeil. Sophie had a short black bob and bright green eyes like Albus' and Jenny, who she deduced was the daughter of Katie and Oliver Wood who she knew were friends with her Uncle Harry, had wavy blonde hair, warm brown eyes and a light smattering of freckles across her cheeks. When they spoke they were a lot nicer than the boy and Rose warmed to them, glad they hadn't sat in a compartment full of people who were all going to stare at Albus – really he wasn't that exciting!

The train trundled northwards through the crisp sunshine of the day and Rose felt herself relaxing. Everyone was chattering happily in the compartment – well Firth kept making load boasting comments which Rose would ignore – and she found herself really liking Jenny Wood who was very sweet but had a sharp sense of humour. At lunch time they all dug into sweets from the lunch trolley and the only break in the journey up to Hogwarts was the appearance of James.

He had bounded down the corridor and slid open the door to their compartment.

"Doing alright Al, haven't managed to fall off the train yet – shame."

Albus aimed a kick at him from his seat which James dodged and threw himself in between them, nudging them both with his shoulders until he could fit in the space.

"How about you Rosie Posie?" He said, throwing an arm round her.

Rose knew that James liked to show off and joke around so she shoved him playfully in the ribs.

"Fine till you came in," She said, smirking

"Ohhh well be like that then, only trying to be nice."

Rose rolled her eyes as he stood up again and made towards the door.

"You know Al, I've had a thought. Maybe you won't get sorted into Slytherin. Maybe they just won't sort you at all and you'll just sit there for hours and hours until you have to go home."

Al aimed another kick at James but he ran off down carriage cackling.

"Stupid git," muttered Albus, employing one of her father's favourite words.

The train continued north for a few more hours until as they felt it gently slow down they all pulled their robes from their bags and threw them on. When they finally rolled into the station Rose stomach was writhing with nerves again and she felt faintly sick. She really hoped she'd be in Gryffindor.

OOO

In general Rose loved being a Weasley but there were a few things that irritated her about her surname – one being the fact that she had never met an adult in her life who didn't compare her to one of her aunts, uncles or cousins and the other being the fact that she was always near the end of any register. She tapped her foot nervously as student after student walked up and placed the frayed hat on their head then scurried of to their new house, feeling increasingly sick by the second. Although today she at least knew that Lucy would be with her until right before she was called and Jenny Wood would have to wait until after her.

She watched as Michael Firth was made a Slytherin with a smirk and fully expected the same treatment to be given when Professor Flitwick called out -

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Malfoy's bright blonde hair disappeared underneath the hat as he waited for his new house to be called. The students all watched as Malfoy became the longest person it was taking to sort – a couple of tense minutes ticket by until finally the brim opened and the hat called out.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus turned to her and raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused look on his face. Rose could just make out a few mutterings of students over the din of Ravenclaws cheering – apparently people knew the Malfoy name and were surprised.

Rose watched happily a very pleased Sophie McNeil got sorted into Hufflepuff and then …

"Potter, Albus"

A much louder outbreak of muttering began as Albus walked nervously up to the hat. It was dispelled into giggles however when a loud "Whoop whoop!" sounded through the hall. Rose knew without looking it was James and smiled.

The hat also deliberated on Albus but for no way near as long as Malfoy, then again its brim opened wide as it called out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose clapped hard as Albus scurried off the stool and over the Gryffindor table.

More students went up and finally after Lucy was indeed sorted into Ravenclaw it was Rose turn. She walked up quickly and jammed the hat on. There was a heartbeat of silence then –

"Another one eh … well here I can see intelligence yes but it's not your defining factor … there's courage and a fierce loyalty coupled with your temper … I'd say you'd do best in GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose sagged with relief and hurried over to the table amidst great cheers (those loudest coming from her family). She sat next to Albus who hugged her and opposite James who ruffled her hair and felt a great swell of happiness. This increased as Jenny Wood was also sorted into Gryffindor and finally after Jeremy Zelvin was sorted into Slytherin the first night of Hogwarts began.

* * *

**AN: HELLO and welcome to my ScoRose story. So one-shots have been running round my head for a while about these two so I thought I'd make a story of them all. This all stems from my story 'A Window Seat' which is three Rose/Hermione one-shots the third one being Rose telling Hermione she's dating Scorpius so I'd love it if you'd read that as well (only if you want to of course!)**

**There will be between 20-30 one-shots making up this story. I have quite a lot planned but there's definitely room for more so please send me your ideas/headcannons/whatever and they might be included! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know it was no interaction between them but I needed to make some sort of introduction to all the characters and their houses etc. All the chapters after this will be much more ScoRose heavy - I promise!**

**So please review! x**


	2. Answers

_9th September 2017_

Rose hurried down hundreds of stairs with her potions essay clutched in her hand. It was just over a week after starting Hogwarts and so far she was having the time of her life. She had made many new friends and was finding she excelled in transfiguration and astronomy and was also doing extremely well in all her other classes. All of them that was, apart from potions. It wasn't that she was terrible, it was just that she wasn't very good and Rose liked being good at everything. Her poor performance so far in potions was a subject of great amusement to Albus who was thrilled to beat her in a class.

Today their first potions essay was due and although Rose had started it the day it was set there was one point that was eluding her, which property of daisy roots it was that made it essential in a cough potion. Albus had not finished his essay until last night and Rose had been so determined to find the answer on her own that she had not asked him. However no book had given the solution and now Rose was rushing to find Lucy who she was sure would know the answer. Finally Rose skidded to the doors of the Great Hall and slowed her pace. She soon spotted the bright red hair of Lucy at the Ravenclaw table and hurried to sit next to her. Although each house had tables it was strongly encouraged that students sat at whatever table they wanted during meal times (unless it was a feast). Rose had learnt that this rule had come in soon after the Battle of Hogwarts to promote inter-house unity. This meant that no one batted an eyelid as Rose slid in next to Lucy, as each table was made up of students wearing different coloured house badges on their robes.

"Hey," Rose said, slightly breathless.

Lucy glanced up very quickly from the large book she was looking at and smiled before looking down again.

Rose sighed slightly and poured herself some tea and grabbed a slice of toast, waiting for Lucy to finish. After eating half the slice she came to the conclusion she may have to interrupt her.

"So I have a homework question." She said. Lucy nodded vaguely but still didn't look up.

Rose made a noise of annoyance at the back of her throat. Lucy could be quite infuriating sometimes.

"Do you know which property of Daisy Roots makes them essential in a cough potion Lucy? Lucy!"

Finally Lucy looked up.

"It is funny how potions is the one subject you can't get your head around, isn't it?" Lucy asked, frowning at her "I wonder why?"

"Yes it's highly amusing." Rose ground out. "Please can you just…"

"It's the sap."

Rose whirled round in her seat to face the person who had spoken. Scorpius Malfoy had sat opposite them without her realising. Rose looked at him blankly.

"The sap from the roots, that's what's essential from them for the cough potion. It has soothing properties."

Rose blinked at him, annoyed that he'd been listening and had butted in.

"I didn't ask you." She said quickly

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and leant backwards in his seat. "Does it matter Weasley, you got the answer."

Rose turned away from him to face Lucy again.

"Is that right?" She asked.

Malfoy snorted. "Of course it is."

Rose ignored his interruption and continued to stare at Lucy.

"Yes it is right, thank you Scorpius." Said Lucy, who did not seem at all annoyed at his interruption or his presence and was turning back to her book.

Rose began to stand up.

"Aren't you going to write it in your essay?" Malfoy drawled, looking amused.

"Not in your presence. I don't need _you_ peering over my shoulder and telling me I've written the wrong amount of hellebore or something." Rose snapped.

She muttered a quick goodbye to Lucy and strode off to sit with Albus at the next table, not glancing back to see Malfoy's reaction.

* * *

**AN: yay their first interaction! Do you think I'm going in the right direction with them? Remember that you can send me any ideas/headcannons you have if you'd like - I've got each year kind of planned out but I'm struggling to think of one-shots for 2nd year between them - thoughts? **

**I think I'm going to update this story once a week on a Sunday (yes I know todays a Monday shhhh!) and then the occasional one on a Wednesday if I'm very excited about it haha! So follow this story to see more and pretty please review! x**


	3. Tests

_17th December 2017_

Rose sat up straight in her chair as Professor Calloway began to speak. It was one day before she went home for the Christmas holidays and everyone was in high spirits. In their last transfiguration lesson Professor Calloway had set them a test to see how much they'd learnt in their first term at Hogwarts and this lesson he'd promised he'd give back the results then let them relax for the remaining hour. Rose had revised hard for the test as Transfiguration had fast become her favourite subject (closely followed by astronomy and charms) and hoped she had done well.

"Well I was very pleased with most of your results from the test, although some of you could do with working a little harder when the final exams come around at the end of the year. Now…"

Professor Calloway scooped up the scrolls of parchment and began handing them out. When he reached Rose's desk he gave her a small smile before setting down her parchment. Eagerly she flattened it out and scanned the top line. She had to read it three times over before she could believe her score – she'd gotten 98%! Her face split into a wide grin and she was just running her finger over the numbers when the paper was ripped out her hand.

"Hey!" She called, annoyed at Albus.

"Ha!" He laughed, looking up at her and shaking his head. "Your mum is going to be so pleased, eugh can you just take the test for me at the end of the year!"

Rose laughed and snatched the scroll off of his desk.

"Al, 72% is amazing!" She cried, turning to face him again.

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing seems so amazing when I have to sit next to you in classes."

"He's got a point." piped up Jenny from the other side of Rose.

Rose peered over to Jenny's paper and saw a green 74% looking back at her. She shook her head.

"You both did incredible so shut up. If you really want to feel better though, can I just remind you both of our last potions lesson?"

Al and Jenny both laughed and the memory of her tar-like, smelly potion came back to Rose. She was working hard in potions but still had not managed to produce a perfect, or even very good one.

"Okay everyone, quiet down for a minute!" Called Professor Calloway over the hubbub of voices "You can relax for the rest of the lesson. Feel free to practise spells, there are some buttons and feathers on my desk. I'll be walking around if you want to ask anything about the test or any spells."

He strode off to a stricken faced Damien Fallow and Rose hurried to the front desk to grab some buttons. When she got back she messed around trying to transfigure the button whilst she, Al, Jenny and Al's friend Mitchel Ploughman chatted about the upcoming Christmas holidays. Her and Albus where regaling tales of past Christmas' at the burrow when Professor Calloway stopped at their desks.

"Well I should congratulate you all, they were excellent scores from all four of you. A special well done to you Miss Weasley."

Rose smiled and opened her mouth to ask the question she desperately wanted to know.

"Professor did I … did I get the highest score in the class?" She asked quietly. She could see Albus rolling his eyes out of the corner of her own.

"You nearly did Miss Weasley, but you were piped to the post unfortunately. Mr Malfoy scored 99%"

Rose felt her heart sink slightly and began to nod when a voice called.

"Sorry Professor, did you say my name?"

Scorpius Malfoy had turned in his seat in the row ahead of theirs. Rose felt a flash of annoyance; she had really wanted to be the best in Transfiguration.

"Oh yes Mr Malfoy, I was just saying that you got the highest mark in the class. One percent ahead of Miss Weasley here. Well done."

With that Professor Calloway strode off to the other side of the classroom. Malfoy stayed facing them in his seat.

"I thought you would have beaten me Weasley!" he said, looking surprised.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, there's no need to gloat!" Rose snapped, pulling her test towards her out of his sight.

"I wasn't … ugh never mind" Malfoy muttered, narrowing his eyes at her and spinning back around in his seat.

Rose snorted angrily and turned back to face Albus who had small look of amusement on his face as he watched her.

"What?" She hissed at him, stuffing her test in her bag.

Albus shook his head. "You, getting annoyed at not winning something by one percent."

"I'm not annoyed at not winning I'm…" Rose trailed off not wanting to admit she was annoyed at Malfoy for goading her. She would rise above it. "I'm not annoyed at anything." She said breezily and quickly launched into the story of the time James had made Lily hide under the Christmas tree and jump out as surprise for Grandma Weasley to amuse Jenny and Mitchel.

* * *

**AN: Hehehe I'm already in love with these two munchkins. Have you noticed a bit of a pattern in the last two stories - look who it is that's actually throwing the insults around here :) I don't want Rose to be perfect as I've read some interpretations of her so she's got the annoyingness of her mother (wanting to know if she's the best rather than just being pleased at her results)and the very quick temper of both her parents. **

**Really hope you're enjoying this and PLEASE review - I'm not picking up very many and it makes me sad :(**

**Love x**


	4. Jealousy

_7__th__ September 2018_

"Congratulations Rose!"

Rose beamed at her cousin as she, Albus and Jenny sat down next to her at the long table for breakfast. Lucy pulled her into a hug whilst Albus and Jenny grinned again at their friend.

"Thanks Luce," Rose said, her ears turning slightly red.

Last night Rose had been named as the new keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, something which she hadn't fully expected. It had been an extremely cheerful night as she'd celebrated with James and Louie who were also on the team. Now it was breakfast and the sound of a thousand chattering voices filled the high ceilinged Great Hall as everyone tucked into the mountains of food. Rose pulled eggs towards her and poured a cup of tea.

"So when's the first practise?" Lucy asked, munching on a slice of buttered toast.

"Thursday evening, preparing for the first match against Ravenclaw in October."

"Oh yeah!" Lucy exclaimed. "I forgot the first match will be against us."

"Did any of your friends try out for the team?" Rose asked. Lucy wasn't interested in playing Quidditch herself and only did so when she was forced by the family.

"A couple of the boys did but they didn't get on, oh and Daniela Edwards of course."

Rose wrinkled her nose, she didn't much like Daniela who had a very high opinion of herself and always seemed to look down on Rose.

"She didn't get on the team did she?"

"Oh no, you should have heard her going on about in in the dormitory a few nights ago when she found out, calling the captain all sorts of things." Lucy said with an air of distastefulness. Rose had gathered over the last year that Lucy didn't really like Daniela either put couldn't be bothered with the trouble of ever crossing her.

"Thank Merlin, you wouldn't want to play her, would you Rose?" interjected Jenny from opposite Rose.

"I don't know, might have been quite fun to beat her at the first game." Said Rose with a grin, Albus, Jenny and Lucy all laughed.

"There she is - the new star of the family!" called a voice from behind her.

Rose turned around to see James and Fred striding towards them, laughing. Rose rolled her eyes as they sat down with all of them and proceeded to pull every plate of bacon and sausages towards themselves.

"You should have seen it Luce," Said Fred, pouring a huge glass of pumpkin juice for himself "Saved every single one of the five goals, and James was not going easy on her.

"Course I wasn't, she wasn't just going to get in because she had family on the team. Our little Rosie Posie's got proper skill!" exclaimed James.

A snort issued from behind them and they all whipped around to face the source of the interruption. It was not with a lot of shock that Rose saw Scorpius Malfoy and his friend who she was sure was called Jeremy Chilver standing behind them.

"Something to say Malfoy, or just inhaling your morning pumpkin juice up your nose?" James asked quickly, his eyes narrowed.

Rose didn't know who had actually snorted but she was sure James was only directing the question at Malfoy as he was the only one of the two boys he knew the name of. Malfoy now had an ever so slight pink flush creeping up his pale cheeks and glanced at his companion who was not showing any emotion. There was a very pregnant pause.

"Well?" demanded Fred "We haven't got all day to stare at your ugly mugs!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Fred's insult and his face slid quickly from embarrassment to a sneer.

"Only that it seems more of a requirement of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to have a certain number of Weasley's on the team at any given time. One left last year so they stick another one on this year in her place. I didn't think that had much to do with any talent. Buying your way on with old team loyalties more like."

And with that Malfoy and Chilver strode off, leaving the assembled party of Rose's friends and cousins in a state of shock.

"That stinking rat!" James said, shaking his head and turning back around.

Everyone else muttered similar things but Rose was still boiling with anger. How dare he! How dare he say things like that about her! He didn't even know her that well and he thought he could just make assumptions like that. Unfortunately the words also felt like they could have a sliver of truth in them. There had been some muttering last night about how there were now three Weasley cousins on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and how Weasley's were always picked for the team. Rose had brushed it off as she had clearly done the best in the trails but she hated that people thought she'd got on the team through favouritism.

"Don't look so upset Rose, we'll show him when you save every goal at the first game and we flatten Ravenclaw – no offense Luce."

Lucy shrugged. "Don't worry, anyway he's just jealous."

Jenny and Albus stopped their muttering and frowned at Lucy.

"I'm not sure that was jealously Luce," Albus said slowly.

"Of course it was." Lucy said confidently as the bell signalling lessons would soon be beginning sounded through the hall. "He was one of the boys who tried out for the Ravenclaw team."

* * *

**AN: I want to say a huge thank you to Nymphxdora to giving me this chapter idea! I was struggling for ideas for interactions in their 2nd year and she suggested Scorpius being jealous of Rose getting onto the Quidditch team :) She is writing a fantastic story at the moment called 'The escapades of Teddy Lupin' which is a story about Teddy's time at Hogwarts and is brilliant so if you have a chance please check it out!**

**Please son't forget to review, they really help me! x**


End file.
